When an article is to be processed by immersion in a heated liquid reactant bath, means for holding the article are generally employed. In many instances, such as in the manufacture of printed wiring boards wherein the process includes the step of immersing the boards in a heated plating solution, it is often also necessary to mask a portion of the board so as to prevent reaction (plating) in certain specified areas. For example, for registration purposes, locating holes are often present along the lower edge of a typical printed circuit board. These holes must be plugged or masked to prevent the deposition of copper in the holes. In accordance with prior art techniques, these holes are plugged with a rubber plug which must be placed in each hole and then removed subsequent to the plating operation. This is a relatively timely and generally labor intensive procedure which thereby adds to the cost of the product. In addition the device utilized to hold the PC board during plating is clamped on, leading to further labor and time costs.
It would be desirable to employ a means of holding the articles which would automatically mask predetermined areas from the action of the reactant bath. It is also desirable to employ a holding means which does not require clamping and wherein loading of the articles therein is simple such that upon loading, masking and clamping is automatic.